dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cha-La Head-Cha-La
"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" is the opening theme for the first 199 episodes (54-184 if you count in the edited English dub) of Dragon Ball Z in the Japanese dub, after which it was followed by "We Gotta Power" for the remaining 92 episodes. It used three different animations. The song was performed by Hironobu Kageyama. It was released in Japan on May 1, 1989. The song's latest use has been in the 2011 video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, as the game's opening theme and an optional song to use during Vs. mode. Lyrics Romanized Japanese lyrics Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away) Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte) Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru Toketa kôri no naka ni Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...Sparking! Sora o kyûkôka Jet Coaster (Coaster) Ochite yuku yo panikku no sono e Keshiki sakasa ni naru to yukai sa (yukai sa) Yamasae oshiri ni mieru Nayamu jikan wa nai yo Dokoka ni hisomu “bikkuri!” ni aitai kara CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Atama karappo no hô ga yume tsumekomeru CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Egao urutora zetto de Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...Sparking! English translated lyrics Sometimes I want to pass the shining clouds, and fly away (fly away), As a panorama spreads it's self through my body. Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry (angry), And makes one of its volcanos explode! Within the thawed polar ice, There’s a dinosaur, I want to train him to balance a ball! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter what happens, I feel like nothing can bother me! CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Just as loudly as my heart pounds, The Genki Dama will roar! The emptyer your head is, the more there is to pack with dreams! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA! However your heart ponds! Sparking!*finish that part* Lving through the sky on a roller coaster (coaster), I fall into a paradise of panic! The scenery turns upside-down and I cheer up (cheer up), ’Cause the mountains even look like butts! (butts!) There’s no time for worrying, ’Cause there’s a suprise hidden somewhere, and I wanna find it! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA I’d rather have my head be empty, so I can stuff it with dreams! CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA With a smile that’s Ultra-Z, Even today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA No matter what happens, I feel like it’s no big deal! CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Just as loudly my heart pounds, The Genki Dama roars...Sparking! English Remakes There are two known English versions of this song. One was done by the same artists of the original Japanese version, and had similar, but somewhat different lyrics. The other English version was created for the Philippines broadcast of the series that was similar to the other English version, being that it used the same lyrics, but rerecorded the background score using instruments different from that of the original version. Another version was made for the OVA Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Songs By Hironobu Kageyama Category:Hironobu Kageyama